everlostfandomcom-20200214-history
Stradivarius (Vari)
Stradivarius, or as he is more commonly known, Vari, is one of Mary Hightower's loyal subjects. He is known as Stradivarius because he is an avid and skilled violinist. He died with his violin and because of how prominent it was in both his life and his interlife in Everlost, his body actually merged with his violin, making it a part of him. Background Vari died at the age of nine years old 146 years prior to Nick, Allie, and Lief's arrival to the Twin Towers. He was a violinist during his time alive and excelled at playing the instrument, earning him his new name and nickname due to forgetting his actual name during his time as an afterlight. At some point during the time between the main trio's arrival to the towers and his death, he met Mary and became her closest advisor and consort, helping her bring in lost afterlights and seal them into ruts. Personality Vari retains the curiosity and mischievous nature of a boy his age (in appearance, at least) but gains the desires of a teenager, yearning for the love of Mary and being completely loyal to her. He can become snarky to anyone who gets in between him and what/who he loves, with Nick being his first target due to coming between Vari and Mary. Vari is also hospitable to an extent, as he has maintained a sort of warm relationship with Mary for quite some time and has obtained her trust, being closest to her until Nick arrives. Appearance Vari is a small, mousy boy with tufts of tightly curled blond hair. He usually carries around a Stradivarius violin which he uses to play music for Mary. Abilities/Skills Vari has the ability to play the violin, specifically the stradivarius violin, extremely well, earning him a position close to Mary. He also has extremely good negotiating and communication skills, as seen in his relationship with Mary and the Unremembering King. Everlost Vari first appears when Mary sees the trio approaching her building, discussing casual matters with the violinist. He greets the trio when Meadow delivers them to him and Mari, stating that the 60s girl is always good for a laugh. As Nick becomes more intimate with Mary, Vari becomes antangonistic towards the greensoul, insulting Nick directly or indirectly, and even alludes to Nick being consumed by his chocolate and taunting the boy for not being able to remember key details of his life. Vari pursues Nick as the chocolate-covered boy tries to find Mary, and when she doesn't return his affections, the violinist appears happy and fulfilled. He states his deep distrust and dislike for Nick, making a racist remark about his eye shape to Mary, foolishly believing that the eye shape of many East Asians makes them untrustworthy. Mary proceeds to chastise him and tries to talk about the positives of having Nick around, even potentially employing the boy as a finder, but Vari is unreceptive to her words. When Nick comes back from the McGill's ship, Vari accompanies the newly freed boy and Mary to Lakehurst and then the Twin Piers of Atlantic City to enlist the help of the Twin Pier Marauders. Vari is one of the few to not beat the McGill when he transforms into his human form, and in the chaos and disorganization of stopping the scuffle and rounding up the ex-chimes, he boards the McGill's ship, the Sulphur Queen, and explores it. After finding the treasure room, he returns to the deck to find that the Hindenburg, Nick, Mary, and the other afterlights are gone, filling him with terror before joy at being free to do what he wants. Pinhead finds Vari scavenging on the ship and asks for the violinist's name which he nearly gives as "Vari" until he remembers he is no longer under Mary's rule, and asserts that he is the McGill. Pinhead salutes his new captain, and the two sail off into the unknown waters of Everlost. Everfound Vari reappears as the vizier of the King of Unremembering. Trivia * Vari is named after the "stradivarius" violin due to his ability to play said violin and carrying it around everywhere. His real name is unknown, probably having forgotten it during his time as an afterlight. * Vari is one of the oldest known afterlights named in the trilogy who also appears to be one of the youngest afterlights. He appears nine years old but died 146 years before the start of the series, with his age being mentioned as a reason for his antagonistic nature towards Nick due to the other boy becoming close ot Mary in a short period of time unlike Vari. It is hinted that his pent up emotions and unrequited love as a 155 year old in a nine year old's body made him see Nick as an obstacle between him and Mary. One of the few other afterlights to possibly be older than him is the Haunter. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs